The invention concerns a mixer for mixing gases and other Newton liquids, with a flow channel arranged in it and built-in surfaces influencing the flow, whereby the built-in surfaces are vortex-generating with free, surging leading edges directed against the flow, and their path has one component running in the main direction of the stream of gas and one component running transverse to it.
To mix streams of gases or liquids in pipelines or channels requires mixing lengths from 15 to 100 times the diameter of the channel if the flow is turbulent. This mixing length can be clearly shortened by using suitable static mixers designed as built-in bodies. However, in most conventionally used systems, there is a high loss of pressure when high demands are made on the homogeneity of the mix being adjusted. Many of the conventional mixing systems are also limited to simple geometries, for example, cylindrical pipes or square channels, and cannot be used in large facilities and systems with complicated mixing chambers.
A static mixer is known from DE 29 11 873 C2 in which the built-in parts consist of surfaces that are shaped like deltoids or circular disks flowing at an angle, on whose leading edges vortices are generated. The stationary, stable vortex systems made this way work far into the flow trailer, and the components being mixed are rolled in the layer form, which produces fast mixing with very low pressure losses. These so-called xe2x80x9cbuilt-in vortex surfacesxe2x80x9d have been proven in practice due to the short mixing distances that can be achieved.
The problem of the invention is to create a mixer for mixing gases and other Newton liquids that mixes fast at even shorter mixing distances.
To solve this problem, the invention proposes a mixer with the features mentioned at the beginning in which several similar built-in surfaces are placed in a row basically transverse to the main flow direction and built-in surfaces next to one another partly overlap in relation to the main flow direction.
A mixer designed in this way makes it possible to mix the stream very fast with a very short mixing distance. The result of this mixing is the fact that the profiles of the gas and/or liquid flowing through it are homogenized, preventing losses of performance. Despite the generation of extended, stable vortices, the built-in vortex surface in the invention has a relatively low flow resistance, since it does not act as a conductive surface with its whole surface, but produces static vortex fields with its leading edges that extend automatically in the flow direction, with no need for additional built-ins or conductive surfaces for such expansion. This produces low-loss, effective mixing over short mixing distances, at least due to the built-in vortex surfaces partly overlapping in the flow direction.
One preferred version of the mixer is characterized by another row of built-in surfaces placed some distance behind the row, whereby the angle of incidence of the built-in surfaces of the other row are opposed to the angle of incidence of the built-in surfaces in the first row. In addition to the mixing effect, this mixer design allows homogenization of the speed profile over the cross section of the flow channel.
The angle of incidence of the built-in surfaces in relation to the main flow direction is preferably between 40xc2x0 and 80xc2x0, preferably 60xc2x0.
Another mixer design proposes that the flow channel have a basically rectangular cross section with a width to thickness ratio B/Dxe2x89xa72, whereby the row defined by the built-in surfaces extends in the direction of the width.